LA PREGUNTA DE SOFÍA
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: (Single Shot) -hay una pregunta que hasta hace un par de semanas me tenía sin poder dormir. Imagino que tu también te la has hecho: ¿Para qué vine al mundo?-
1. Prologo

**Pueden considerar esta introducción como una extensa nota del autor. No es necesaria para comprender la historia y puede contener Spoliler. Sin embargo, me gustaría dejarlo como un pequeño extra para aquellos que deseen un poco de contexto sobre la obra.**

* * *

¡Vaya, que recuerdos! Mi primer fanfic... Recuerdo que esta historia vio la luz en la segunda mitad del año 2014. Por aquel entonces yo era bastante nuevo en el fandom y aun renegaba de ciertas cosas. Solía pensar que escribir fanfics era una práctica reservada para la gente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Una actividad en la cual la gente desperdiciaba su tiempo y su talento. En esa época anhelaba crear una obra maestra que fuera publicada por una editorial grande. Y así fue hasta que llegó el foro.

"Bronies Colombia" había creado su propio foro y había una sección especial para publicar fanfics. Poco a poco empezaron a aparecer los primeros fics en la plataforma y yo me sorprendí ante lo fácil que era poder tener una historia publicada y me dije: ¿por qué no? Con mucha sorpresa, descubrí que me era muchísimo más fácil crear una historia para un fic que la dichosa obra maestra. En poco tiempo terminé la historia y la publiqué directamente en el foro (sin usar ninguna página externa) posteriormente el foro fue eliminado junto con la historia. Afortunadamente, esta logró sobrevivir en un carpeta olvidada de mi PC. Tal vez aún no sea capaz de darle una continuación a la historia de Sofía y Philos, pero a pesar de ello les debo mucho y tienen un lugar especial en mi biblioteca.


	2. La pregunta de Sofía

LA PREGUNTA DE SOFÍA

Era una bella tarde en Ponyvillle, el sol esparcía sus últimos y más hermosos rayos a través de los arreboles cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver a Sofía. Inmediatamente Twilight se levantó de su cojín para leer, y fue a atenderla con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida:

-Hola Sofía ¿cómo has estado?-

-Oh! Bastante bien Twilight, gracias-

-No me digas, ¿te enteraste que ya devolvieron los libros que me habías encargado para tu investigación?

-Guau que buena eres- le contestó con picara sonrisa- Cariño, ¿me ayudas a traer los libros para que pueda empacarlos en mi mochila?- Le dijo Sofía a un pequeño potro que esperaba detrás de ella.

-Claro mami-dijo el potrillo.

Twilight se mostró confundida por un par de segundos, ella no había visto al potrillo cuando entró Sofía. Luego de un rato volvió en sí y dijo:

-Spike puedes ayudarme a traer los volúmenes que tenemos reservados para Sofía-

-por supuesto Twilight-contestó Spike mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Wow un dragón- exclamó el potrillo lleno de admiración- ¿puedo ir con él mamá, puedo?-

-claro solo no te metas en problemas-

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Twilight cuando el potrillo hubo pasado a la otra habitación-

-Ehmm, pues él… él…-Sofia se detuvo para pensar, luego sonrió dulcemente- aun no he pensado en su nombre, sabes que soy pésima con los nombres-

-No me refería a eso, digo ¿él no es tu hijo? ¿! O si!?-

-Bueno pues veras. Es una larga y muy complicada historia- Dijo Sofia rascándose la cabeza- él no tiene hogar-

-Es muy dulce de tu parte querer ayudar pero tú eres una poni muy ocupada tienes miles de ensayos que escribir, horas de lecturas que completar, incluso tienes que viajar haciendo conferencias y foros. Tener un potrillo no es lo mismo que tener un conejo o un gato, te ocupaste de una responsabilidad mayor, ¿Qué tal si algo malo te pasa mientras viajas?, ¿! Qué tal si algo malo le pasa a él!?-

-tranquilízate Twilight no me gusta cuando empiezas a hacer eso-

-Oh lo siento. Pero si creo que deberías llevarlo al orfanato, ellos son buenos ponis y cuidaran de él-

-Bueno, eso había pensado hacer cuando lo encontré, pero… yo lo quiero a él y él a mí-

Pasó un largo minuto, en donde solo se oyó el sonido de libros cayendo y mesas arrastrándose en la habitación contigua. Mientras, Sofia miraba a Twilight con una expresión que pedía su comprensión.

-No lo sé- se resolvió a decir Twilight- no dudo de tu buena voluntad jamás lo haría pero no sé si puedas lidiar con esto-

-Twilight Creo que es parte de nuestro destino-

-¿Así que ahora crees en el destino? ¿O tienes algo mas en mente?-

-es… me refiero a…- Sofía no sabía cómo explicar la conclusión a la que había llegado hace tan solo un par de días y que le había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas, así que decidió explicarlo como mejor sabía: utilizando su habilidad para el discurso- Twilight, ¿Sabes por qué en mi CutieMark sobre el pergamino hay cruzado un signo de interrogación?-

-No lo sé, nunca me lo habías dicho, y debo admitir que tu Cutiemark es poco común-

-Porque ese es mi talento: las preguntas, mi talento consiste en hacerme preguntas, preguntas que puedas aplicar a cualquier poni sin importar donde viva o cual sea su talento, luego de hacer una pregunta mi misión es contestarla usado mi inteligencia-Sofía hablaba como si se dirigiera a un gran público mientras gesticulaba elocuentemente.

"Claro no siempre consigo las respuestas, hay ocasiones en que las respuestas solo vuelven más complicada las preguntas, pero hay una pregunta que hasta hace un par de semanas me tenía sin poder dormir. Imagino que tu también te la has hecho: ¿Para qué vine al mundo?"

"Pues yo me encontraba paseando a las afueras de Ponyville, justo después de una llovizna, meditando en esta pregunta, hasta que llegué uno de los puentes. Me puse a mirar mi reflejo en el rio mientras meditaba en silenció, cuando oí un débil suspiro. Solo fue como una queja ahogada. Empecé a seguir el sonido hasta llegar a la parte lodosa debajo del puente. Entonces lo vi a "él" en un rincón- Para aquel momento la voz de Sofía se había empezado a quebrar- titiritando de frio, cubierto con solo una manta sucia y rota. ¡Hay! Twilight me dolió tanto el corazón verlo hay aguantando frio, tal vez hambre, que decidí devolverme con él a casa y cuando él estuviera mejor lo llevaría al orfanato"

"Bueno, debó aceptar que fue más difícil de lo que creí pero como pasé papeles al orfanato lo más rápido que pude pensé que no importarían uno o dos días mientras esperaba una respuesta del orfanato. Puedes creer que no toqué la máquina de escribir, ni los libros para investigación esos tres días. Estaba enteramente dedicada a cuidar de mi pequeño potrillo. Fuimos a comprar un par de trajes donde Rarity, a Sugar Cube Corner por pastel, dimos un recorrido por Sweet Apple Acres. Pero lo mejor fue sin duda leer con él en la noche"

"claro no iba a durar para siempre, al cuarto día fuimos al orfanato, pero no me imaginé que iba a ser tan duró despegarme de él, hasta que llegué a mi casa y sentí el vacio que había dejado. Los dos días siguientes fueron los más largos y aburridos que he tenido desde que tengo memoria. Creo que fue una suerte que eso durara poco. Al tercer día recibí una carta del orfanato. Me necesitaban urgente. Por supuesto estaba preocupada. Pensé que algo malo le había pasado a mi terroncito. Asi que salí corriendo para el orfanato, necesitaba averiguar lo que ocurría, aunque no me esperaba lo que sucedió. En el orfanato estaban completamente convencidos de que yo era su madre. No solo eso ¡estaban furiosos! Ellos creían que lo había tratado de abandonar, según lo que me dijeron él había estado muy triste llorando la mayor parte del día preguntando por… "mamá"

"Luego de aclarar las cosas en el orfanato, me decidí a pedir la adopción para el día siguiente, cuando volví al orfanato fue como si hubiesen pasado miles de días. Pero lo importante era que estábamos otra vez juntos, esa misma tarde fuimos a comer un helado en la plaza y recuerdo que él me dijo"

-Gracias por toda mamá-

"Aun siento que se me tratan de escapar las lágrimas… Lo siento Twi- Sofía se dio un momento para respirar- descubrí el verdadero sentido de mi pregunta"

-¿Osea que viniste al mundo para cuidar de el potrillo?- dijo finalmente Twilight

-Oh por supuesto que no, creo que jamás podre descubrir para que vine al mundo-

-Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Quiero decir que todo este tiempo me estuve equivocando de pregunta no me di cuenta de lo que era realmente importante: el objetivo no es hacer grandes descubrimientos, ni romper los mejores records, lo realmente importante es ser la diferencia en la vida de quienes te rodean, que puedas transformar para bien el día o la vida de cualquiera. La verdadera pregunta es: "¿Para quién vine al mundo?"

-guau eso es increíble Sofía, jamás lo había pensado así- reflexionó Twiligh. De repente dejó dibujar una sonrisa de éxito en su rostro- ¡eso es!, ya sé que nombre puedes darle: Philos

-¡Ah! Es perfecto- Exclamó Sofía aplaudiendo

-Aquí están los libros desde el volumen 1 al 25- dijo Spike que caminaba debajo de una pila enorme de libros, junto a él estaba el potrillo que llevaba tres libros sobre el lomo.

-muchas gracias Spike- le respondió Twilight sonriendo.

-Ven aquí mi corazoncito. Ella es Twilight y ella me ha ayudado a pensar en un bonito nombre para ti: Philos. ¿Te gusta?-

-Philos… Philos…- murmuró el potrillo- Sí, Sí señorita Twilight me gusta mucho-

-es un gusto Philos- le dijo Twilight mientras le revolvía la crin- los amigos están para ayudarse

-Muchas gracias por todo Twilight, te devolveré los libros conforme vaya leyendo- Dijo Sofía empacando uno por uno en su alforja.

-es bueno ver que hayas encontrado amor cuando menos lo esperabas y que haya llegado para iluminar tu vida- le dijo Twilight

-Gracias Twilight-

-Adiós Philos, Hasta pronto Sofía-

-Hasta pronto Twilight-


End file.
